


Not a bad thing

by natsutoame



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsutoame/pseuds/natsutoame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamou likes Miyoshi. But Miyoshi sees him merely as a senior and acquaintance. He loves challenges so he will do what it takes to make Miyoshi look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Gamou Jirou. A Criminology graduate. Currently, he pursues to be a lawyer and studies in the same university.  He is also an associate professor in the Criminology department. Chess player. Romantic sap. A senior of Sakuma and Odagiri since high school.

His motto is “What he wants, he gets.”  No matter what the consequences are. That’s why he is having a hard time contemplating on why a certain guy isn’t attracted to him. His looks are not that bad. People say he is a tall, dark, and handsome kind of guy. His intellect? He graduated with flying colours and right after, he was hired by his university to teach. Their neighbourhood also calls him the-perfect-son-in-law and invites him into different omiais which he kindly refuses cause he believes in destiny.

 When he was still in his undergrad studies, he attends goukons along with his buddies. Once, he dated a girl from a goukon and eventually got tired of it. He got her to break up with him by kissing another girl. Yeah, such a jerk thing to do. It’s just that, he doesn’t feel a spark whenever he’s with her and decided to end it. He has yet to find his soul mate. Maybe his standards are just above par.

And then…

He met an angel sent from the heavens above.

Katsuhiko Miyoshi.

Gamou said to his self that this is it. He found the one. His Juliet. His destined one. The peanut to his butter. The blueberry of his cheesecake. The strawberry of his shortcake. The apple of his pie.

He first met Miyoshi when his peers were having a little gathering. Hatano, his underclassman, is apparently a childhood friend of Miyoshi and wanted to introduce them.

He found himself staring at him dumbfounded.

“ _Gamou Jirou-san, right? I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to make your acquaintance.” said Miyoshi casting a sexy smirk that can make all species existing go wild for this fine young man._

That moment when he looked at him. Oh God forbid. It’s like there is a tingling sensation running all over his body. That intimidating presence that makes him look like a feisty cat. He likes it wild. It may not look

like it but he is quite adventurous and he doesn’t mind embarking this journey with Miyoshi. In bed. Nope. He doesn’t mind AT ALL.

Gamou was blown away by Miyoshi’s elegance, allure and oozing sex appeal (no pun intended). His soothing voice that he wonders what it would be like when he moans. Those pink, soft lips that makes him want to bite and swell it with his passionate kisses. That auburn hair that looks so soft to feel when he runs his fingers through it and those enticing eyes which turns him into a pile of goo. Smooth creamy ivory skin that makes his hands wander all over his body and make him squ~.

“Excuse me, Sir. Are you ready to order?”. His fantasy was cut short when the waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “ _Urgh! A little more and I was so close to the good part”._ irked he thought _._

“…..or perhaps are you waiting for your companion? I can serve you water first in case you are parched, Sir” continued the waiter.

“I’m alone. Sorry about that, I was caught spacing out. That was so unlikely of me. “ clearing his throat he said.

“No, Sir. I’m very sorry too. It’s just that our boss is wary of people sitting all day long without ordering nowadays and…” the waiter realized he might had said something offending and continued babbling “...Oh! no! it’s not tha-t I’m sa-ying you-’ll n-ot o-rder. I was-…” the waiter said panicking.

“Easy there. I understand the situation. No need to make it hard on yourself, okay?” He chuckles as he  raised both of his hands trying to calm him down. “ _what an awkward guy this is”_  then grabbed the menu.

Gamou scanned the menu if there were any new meals up for his liking and just orders the usual.

“I’ll get a bagel then a cappuccino, please….” Gamou checked the waiter’s name tag and flashed a smile “….Ikeda-kun”. As if a cue the waiter’s cheeks went tint red as he hastily jots down the order.

“I’ll get it right away, Sir. Please wait a moment.” The waiter bowed and turned away and went to the counter hurriedly.

Gamou’s eyes followed the waiter’s form. Pale white skin and lean bulit. His facial structures are just average. Big eyes wearing large clouded glasses, pointy nose and small mouth. How the hell can he see through that opaque glasses anyway? What a nerd. And what’s with that one-sided hairstyle, is he a descendant from the Showa era?. If it were Gamou to be asked, this guy is too boring for his taste. He looks so fragile to kill a cockroach and probably has a mother complex.

Gamou averted his glance outside the window as he sees the waiter making his way to his table.

“Sorry for waiting, Gamou-san. Here is your order of Ginger ale and cinnamon roll. If you ha-“

 “Ikeda-kun this isn’t my order. It’s a Cappuccino and bagel.”

And a clumsy airhead too.

Ikeda checks his notes and as he realized his fault, his face went blue.

“Eh?! My apologies, Gamou-san!! I mistook it for your order!” he keeps on bowing continuously hoping to get his forgiveness.

One by one people are looking their way curious on what’s the commotion all about.

“Have mercy on me! I need this job! Please don’t call the manager! I’m begging you please!”

_This guy is so bothersome! Stop looking at me like I’m harassing him or what!_

“Okay, Okay. I get it. Stop bowing, Ikeda-kun. Everybody is watching. I won’t call the manager, okay?” Smiling, Gamou assured him. He doesn’t know if he wants to be swallowed by the ground to save face  or just punch the lights out of this Ikeda to make him shut up. The latter would be awesome though.

“Thank you. I’m really sorry –hiccups-….“ the waiter wiped his tears from his face.

“I’ll replace your order right away so..” as the waiter was about to make his way to the counter his wrist was grabbed that made him halt.

“No need, Ikeda-kun. I’ll just manage with these.”

“Bu-“

“I said It’s fine. But I have a favour to ask.”

TBC


	2. No Miyoshi No Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuhiko Miyoshi. An Arts student. He Is one of the popular ones in the campus because of his pretty face. Many girls and boys fawn over him. Even the professors are fond of him because of his innate talent for art. There was even a rumor circling around that there was a professor who bribed him an A+ in exchange of a date. As expected of Miyoshi he handled the situation like a boss and had the conversation recorded through his phone and gave it to the school director. The said professor was fired in a blink of an eye. You don’t wanna mess with this so called man because he is as scheming as hell and before you know it he already had you wrapped around his fingers.

 

“I’ll have your contact number.” Gamou said as he looked Ikeda in the eyes intently.

 

“Please spare me, Sir! Please don’t turn me over to the police!! I’m the only one my parents are relying to! I beg of you my good sir, please!!” Ikeda got down on his knees and kept on bowing.

 

_What the hell?! How did it turn into that?! Like hell I’ll sue you with that kind of trivial mistake, you fool! I don’t have the time and energy!! I’ll just focus it all in the university and of course on my darling Miyoshi, prick!_

For a moment there, Gamou looks scandalized. He wants to dissect the contents of Ikeda’s brain and confirm if he really has one. He got looks from the patrons of the café and not a good one at that.

He sighed heavily and grabbed Ikeda’s arms.

 

“Ikeda-kun first of all please stand up the people think that I’m bullying you and stop crying for pete’s sake.”

 

Ikeda got up and stood properly while wiping away his tears.

 

“Listen okay? I won’t call the manager nor file a case on you. I’m not even the slightest mad at you. Because…” He sternly said

 

Ikeda perked up and look at him patiently waiting for what he was about to say.

 

“…I want to get to know you more. I want us to meet once in awhile and hang out together as…friends that is, if you don’t mind.” Gamou said as he stood and grabbed Ikeda’s hands and looked in his eyes for him to see his sincerity.

 

“R-eally, Sir? If that is enough then I understand. I’ll gladly give my number to you.” Ikeda looked down as his face went red.

 

_Yes! Finally!_

“Thank you. That will suffice.” He happily said as he grabbed his hands and squeezed it lightly.

 

Ikeda nodded frantically.

 

 _“Piece of cake.”_ Gamou thought ecstatically.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 days ago….**

_Greater East Asia University…_

“What’s wrong Hatano?” Odagiri asked.

 

“Huh?” Hatano replied lazily as he munched his burger.

 

“Did you have a fight with your bestfriend?. Here.” Odagiri asked as he handed him napkins, asking him to wipe the sauce from his face.

 

Hatano has a bestfriend named “Jitsui”. Jitsui apparently is taking up Psychology in the University. He said that Jitsui and him went to the same school since  elementary in Tokyo. He always talks about him and how close they are. He said that Jitsui already knows about them and they find it unfair that they haven’t met him yet. Basically, they were childhood friends. He said that Jitsui was the one who saved him from the bullies. Hatano always says that he will introduce him to the group but ends up in disappointment because his bestfriend was working part time and can’t make it. Gamou even said jokingly that his bestfriend was just Hatano’s illusion.

 

“Odagiri-kun, you spoil Hatano-kun too much.” Gamou smiled. His fingers drumming on the table.

 

“Don’t talk as if I’m a brat, Gamou-san!” Hatano groaned and got the napkin from Odagiri and wiped the sauce of from his mouth. “Anyways, where is Sakuma? Isn’t he gonna come?”

 

“Sakuma said he will not be able to make it. He has something to discuss with Professor Muto.” Odagiri said. “and by the way you didn’t answer my question. Why are you sulking like that?”

“Again? Why is he always being called by that old geezer?” Hatano said. Sakuma was Professor Muto’s favourite student. it gives Hatano the chills every time he sees that Professor subtly touching Sakuma and also, trust Sakuma to be as dense as a blackhole. That geezer is no doubt a pedo bear*, Hatano thought.

 

Odagiri kept on staring at him waiting patiently for his answer on the latter.

 

“Just a bastard I met yesterday.” Hatano sighed.

 

“And here I thought you were dumped by that French babe. Hmm what was her name again?” Gamou asked, trying to recall her name.

 

“Marie”

 

“Yes! Her! No need to be reserved Hatano-kun. We, your big brothers, are here for you.” Gamou said proudly. Despite being an associate professor in their university, he still treats them the same as always and finds free time for them to hang out. Sakuma, Odagiri and Gamou went in the same middle school on the countryside. Gamou treats all of them, including Hatano and Tazaki, not just his friends but like family.

 

“Why do you keep on pairing me with Marie? We’re just fellow members of the Judo club! How many times do I have to say that?!” Hatano stood and banged his hands on the table literally losing patience.

 

“Gamou-san the one he likes is not Marie but Alain. He’s irritated cause Marie likes Alain and Jean,

-who is in the same club- to Marie then Hatano back to Alain. What a complicating love diagram.” Odagiri said nonchalantly.

 

“Oh~ Way to go, lil’ bro! I got to finally meet Alain yesterday when I had to watch over their class because their professor was absent. And I must say he is a reliable and a trustworthy person not to mention he’s pretty popular with the girls. Big brother approves of him for you. No matter what will be the results, we will be right here behind your back.” Gamou said happily as he patted Hatano’s back.

 

“You fuckin’ bast-” Hatano stood. He was crackling his knuckles and about to beat the pulp out of the two when he felt someone was standing behind his back.

 

 

“What’s with the commotion?” The intruder said.

 

When Hatano realized who it is, he turned around and exclaimed. Tazaki phoned them earlier that he has an errand to ran and said that he will be late for about fifteen minutes.

 

“Tazaki! You’re late! You’ve been gone for over an hour! Where have you been?!”

 

“Sorry I had to feed the canaries in the garden”. Tazaki replied and sat on a vacant seat beside Odagiri.

 

“You fed them for an hour?” Odagiri asked

 

“Of course, not just that, I talked to them and asked them about their day”

 

“I really can’t fathom how you can understand them.” Hatano shrugged and got back to his seat.

 

“It’s in the heart, Hatano. You just have to feel with them and be one with them”

 

“Right.”

 

“Spontaneous as always huh, Hatano.”

 

“Miyoshi!”

 

Katsuhiko Miyoshi. An Arts student. He Is one of the popular ones in the campus because of his pretty face. Many girls and boys fawn over him. Even the professors are fond of him because of his innate talent for art. There was even a rumor circling around that there was a professor who bribed him an A+ in exchange of a date. As expected of Miyoshi he handled the situation like a boss and had the conversation recorded through his phone and gave it to the school director. The said professor was fired in a blink of an eye. You don’t wanna mess with this so called man because he is as scheming as hell and before you know it he already had you wrapped around his fingers.

 

“Ah I met them while I was on the way here and invited them.” Tazaki said

 

“Oh I’ll introduce you, these are Fukumoto, Amari and Kaminaga”

 

Fukumoto nodded.

 

“ A pleasure meeting you all” Amari said while waving his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Kaminaga said saluting and was about to have cheery introduction when he realized something and pointed a finger to Hatano, “Eh? Ah! Hey! you’re the dra-mmph!” in seconds time Hatano was covering Kaminaga’s mouth preventing it from talking any longer.

 

“Ahahaha sorry guys i- no I mean- WE! have to go! we have a class now! so see ya later!” Hatano grabbed Kaminaga’s arm and dragged him away from the bunch.

 

“Those two knew each other?” Tazaki asked

 

“Beats me.” Miyoshi shrugged.

 

“Same class, huh? Definitely a lie.” Odagiri said

 

“Obviously. Hatano doesn’t have class until afternoon.” Tazaki said.

 

Odagiri glanced on his side and saw Gamou staring at Miyoshi like a deer on headlights. He elbowed Gamou as Miyoshi realized it too or maybe he’s just already used to it. Miyoshi had always known that people can’t get enough of his gorgeous face and uses it to his advantage.

 

Amari chuckled and Fukumoto just shrugged.

 

Gamou realized that he was staring too much on Miyoshi. He got ahold of his self and snapped back from reality. He got up from his seat to shake hands cause he can’t miss the chance to ~~experience~~ meet this masterpiece in front of him.

 

 

“Ah! Right! this is my first time meeting you. I’m-“

“Gamou Jirou-san, right? I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to make your acquaintance.” said Miyoshi casting a sexy smirk that can make all species existing go wild for this fine young man.

Gamou felt like the world suddenly stopped spinning. The surroundings glowed and he felt like they were the only ones there. There were like fluttering butterflies in his stomach. His heart beating erratically. He gasped for air. He can’t breath.

 

Love.

 

So a man like him too can still manage to feel such emotions.

 

It hurts but feels good at the same time.

 

Not a bad feeling.

 

_Thank you for the early Christmas present, Santa-san._

 

After meeting Katsuhiko Miyoshi, he haunted Gamou’s thoughts like a plague. He never felt like this before, even when he went out with a girl who he doesn’t even remember the name now. He never felt this ecstatic, that thrill of taming and bending Miyoshi on his every command. He really is head over heels for him. And he got it bad. Very bad.

 

Gamou got Miyoshi’s number and had to bribe Hatano with his favorite French bread for a month. Oh the things he’ll do for Miyoshi~ He emails and phones him everyday to ask him about the weather forecast for the day and even asks him what he ate for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He very well knows that he acts like a lunatic stalker. What can he do? He really wants to know more about Miyoshi round the clock. Then one day Miyoshi had enough and texted to him to stop bothering him. What “stop” is he talking about? He doesn’t know that word. The word “stop” is in fact taboo in his dictionary cause “No Miyoshi. No Life.” And thus his ~~stalking~~ tailing adventures of Miyoshi began.

 

According to the information he gathered, Miyoshi is purebred Japanese. He studied here in Japan up to Middle school then went to Germany for High school. He chose to study in a university here in Japan instead of Germany because he was influenced by a certain someone. He is allergic to cats, how lovely is that?. Narcissist. He always sets his hair for three hours before going to school and has always a compact mirror in his pocket.

A perfectionist. He is always meticulous when it comes to detail. His sense of style also will make all the top models’ eyes bleed. He can literally wear rags and make it look like a Dolce & Gabbana. And he is also a coffee lover; in fact he has a café that he frequents to every Tuesday.

 

Morishima’s café

 

“Oh so this was what Hatano was talking about” He bet the owner of this shop is an old folk.

 

Gamou read the signage and made an overall look on the shop.

 

“Not too shabby for a café and it feels like it has that homey kind of feeling.” He said as he inspected the exterior of the café, nodding.

 

“As expected of my future wife, he really has an eye for these things”. He chuckled evilly.

It really had become a habit on Gamou to daydream about Miyoshi on broad daylight no matter what time and place it is whether it was about fluff or dirty things, name it. How can he not? Miyoshi is such a sexy beast.

 

As soon as he saw the silhouette of his kitten entering the café, he hid behind a lamp post near it like a ninja to conceal his presence. He fished out in his bag the binoculars to see what was happening inside and he swears if anyone tries to hit on his kitten he will not hesitate to throw them down the cliff.

 

“Oh there he is~” Gamou looked into his binoculars and sees Miyoshi manoeuvres from the crowd to his way to a vacant and grabs the menu when a waiter suddenly appeared. It appears that Miyoshi and the waiter were having a nice chat. Miyoshi suddenly chuckled and reached out for the waiter's dangled hair and slipped it behind the latter's ear. Don't tell me...that's why Miyoshi always visits this cafe is because of a certain who and not a what!?

 

_Here I thought, he always visits this cafe because of their famous coffee blend!!!_

_Who is that disgusting four-eyed freak!? How dare he flirt with my darling right before my eyes?!_

Gamou was gritting his teeth while watching the scene in front of him and was planning on a number of scenarios in his head of “How to get away with murder” suddenly there was something tapping on his shoulder. Thinking of it as a bird, he clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders thinking that it will fly away.

 

When he felt that it was already gone, Gamou went back and concentrated on his Miyoshi when the tapping came back again and became much more stronger. Gamou was about to teach this bird a lesson for being a hindrance on his escapade. He faced the assaulter. “Agh!”

 

“Hey Mister, what do you think are you doing In front of our shop?” there was a woman whose got her hair in a perfect bun with bangs. A hand is on her hip and is tapping her feet waiting impatiently for his explanation. The woman got a nametag ‘Nakai’ and is one of the waitresses of the shop based on the uniform she’s wearing.

 

Gamou cried out when the binoculars slipped out of his hands and landed on his right foot.

 

“Aw! Ouch! Ugh! My foot!”. He hopped in an excruciating pain. Why was he being punished like this out of all the people out there. He had been in badluck for these past weeks. After the pain became tolerable, he landed his foot back in the ground and picked up his binoculars. He inspected it and luckily it didn’t damage the lenses and only had a few scratches on its exterior here and there. He dusted the binoculars and was about to get back on his mission when he forgot something.

 

“Who are you looking at with those binoculars, Old man? Are you one of Morishima-san’s lackeys?” The woman was clearly about to berserk if he doesn’t answer him for the second time.

 

_Who are you calling old man, you bitch?! And who the heck is a lackey, huh?! You have no right saying that to me with those pair of eyebrows!_

“Pay me no mind, Miss. I’m just passing by.” Gamou twitching his eye while flashing a forced smile. _Go away now before I lose my patience on you, woman!_

“A black bandana wrapped around his face. Black beanie. Black gloves. Gray sweats with black suspenders in broad daylight sporting a nosebleed while looking into his binoculars.” The woman said while checking him out up and down. Gamou immediately rubbed his nose.

 

“Old man you’re more like of a  burglar/stalker/rapist instead of a bystander you know?. People like you are a pest in the society. I’m gonna call the police.”

 

_Tsk! no matter how I explain to her that I’m no criminal I bet it will not get through her thick skull. What was wrong with his outfit? Sakuma-kun said that this was a good choice! Black is an epitome of disguise! He specially got his class dismissed earlier yesterday for him to make it on the bargain sale in town. I guess I have no choice but to go for that._

The woman was already fiddling on her phone when Gamou shouted and pointed somewhere.

 

“Look! It’s Tom Cruise!”

 

“ReallY?! Where?! Where?!” the woman looked around and shouted excitingly.

 

Gamou dashed away before the woman sees him again and went to an alley. He removed his disguise, threw it around the corner and grabbed the hoodie from the confines of his bag. He wore it in a flash and went out and looked around when he saw that no one was pursuing him, he walked to the streets and blend with the crowd. He is a Criminologist so being captured by the police is a big NO NO. His name will be in disgrace if he were to be escorted in the police station. He can’t have that. He has to be careful this time around.

 

_Damn it!_

_Damn that woman interrupting my oasis!_

_Damn that lame four-eyed freak for flirting with my darling!! Who does he think he is?!  Miyoshi-kun is way out of his league!!_

_You, wait and see Megane-kun I'll make you taste the wrath of this Jirou Gamou!_

 

"I guess I have no choice but to do that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pedo bear is a slang for pedophile  
> *If you're wondering who Nakai is she's the waitress that has a crush on Morishima Kunio. i can't help but find her eyebrows weird ;>
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for updating this late been busy with all the schoolwork and exams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be using a their names as a combination of their pseuds and D agency aliases..


End file.
